USS Hood (NCC-1703)
|registry = NCC-1703 |owner = |operator = Starfleet |status = Active |datestatus = 2268 }} The USS Hood (NCC-1703) was a 23rd century Federation starship operated by Starfleet. In 2267, the Hood underwent a layover at Starbase 11. The ship's registry was seen on a chart indicating the repair status of several vessels. ( ) A year later, the Hood participated in the unsuccessful M-5 war games problem. The unshielded Hood was severely damaged when she was fired upon by the computer-controlled using full-powered weapons. ( ) Appendices Background information The registry of Hood was not confirmed until it was seen on the CGI model in the 2008 remastered version of "The Ultimate Computer". Prior to that it had been seen without context on a list of starships in "Court Martial". The registry was first connected with the starship in Greg Jein's influential article "The Case of Jonathan Doe Starship", and has been subsequently propagated in reference books such as the Star Trek Concordance and the , the latter co-authored by future TOS-remastered Visual Effects Producer Michael Okuda, who made use of the remastering opportunity to elevate Jein's until then conjectural ship's registry to canon. The name of the ship had already been established by the producers at the start of second season of , when they composed a list of fourteen ships belonging to the , still referred to as "Starship-class" by them at the time, including Hood. Hood was an original suggestion by D.C. Fontana, dropped, and then re-added to the final draft of the ship names list, prompted on by a remark Robert Justman made on an earlier memo, "I think there would be several other candidates, such as Saratoga and perhaps another English carrier, a French carrier, a Russian carrier and certainly a Japanese carrier." (The Making of Star Trek, p. 165) Though there were plenty of historical British aircraft carriers to choose from, the eventual name selected, replacing that of the initially proposed , was that of the ill-fated World War II British battle cruiser . According to the , the USS Hood, like its ''Excelsior''-class successor, was "named for British Admiral Sir , who fought in the during World War I", though that reference was dropped in the later editions of the Star Trek Encyclopedia, as it was uncommon to name a ship for a still serving member in any navy (the historical Hood was already nearing completion when Horace Hood died in action). The Star Trek Fact Files (part 86, 1998) stated that Hood was named for Horace's direct ancestor, 18th century British Admiral Viscount after whom the British battle cruiser HMS Hood (launched and christened by Horace's widow) was also named. Apocrypha *According to the non-canonical, and officially dispelled Star Trek Star Fleet Technical Manual, the Hood s registry was NCC-1707, the NCC-1703 registry assigned to the . *In the non-canon novelization of , the Hood was mentioned to be commanded by a Captain Dodge and to have transferred some officers to the Enterprise for additional training. Spock theorized that Lieutenant "Brisko" may have transferred from the Hood. *According to M'Ress' Lincoln Enterprises biography, M'Ress spent time serving aboard the Hood before joining the Enterprise. External links * * bg:USS Худ (NCC-1703) de:USS Hood (NCC-1703) fr:USS Hood (NCC-1703) ja:USSフッド(NCC-1703) nl:USS Hood (NCC-1703) Hood, USS (NCC-01703)